


ddangkkoma has ankles?

by superpandagirl (zeerafuu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerafuu/pseuds/superpandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donghae wonders if a tortoise has ankles in the middle of an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ddangkkoma has ankles?

It was spring, and they were in the middle of a city square in Seoul for some school uniform photoshoot. The actual photoshoot didn’t take very long. Or at least, to Donghae, it didn’t seem very long, since he was always occupied with something or another, and that made time pass faster. But the interview that came after seemed to crawl along like an injured snail. Or an injured Ddangkkoma.

Donghae giggled to himself at the thought of Ddangkkoma with an injured leg slowly crawling along the city square. He nudged Eunhyuk, who was fidgeting next to him.

“Ddangkkoma with a sprained ankle would be able to crawl across the square in less time they took to conduct this interview,” he whispered in the other boy’s ear.

Eunhyuk shot him an incredulous look. “Ddangkkoma has ankles?”

Donghae considered that. “I guess so? Don’t you need ankles to walk?”

“We do. But maybe turtles don’t,” Eunhyuk said, and turned to the front to pay attention to the interview, because Leeteuk was talking, and it was always good to listen to Leeteuk when he is talking.

Donghae frowned. How could turtles walk without ankles? It wasn’t possible. He turned fully to Eunhyuk and pushed him in the stomach with both hands.

“They do have ankles, stupid Hyuk!” He said, not noticing how Leeteuk was not-so-discreetly glancing at Kangin to shut the younger boy up.

“Aish, shut up!” Eunhyuk said playfully, and mock-slapped Donghae on the cheek. Donghae mock-reeled in pain, and was about to let out a fake groan when Kangin shoved him in the arm.

“Shut up, you pair of monkeys,” Kangin half-growled, and Donghae took a step back in real, unmocked fear.

Eunhyuk, too, took a step away from both Donghae and Kangin, and turned to pay attention to - was it Leeteuk? No, Shindong’s speaking now.

Donghae, on the other hand, frowned at Kangin’s back. Shortly before the interview ended, he took half a step forward to Kangin.

“I’m not a monkey. I’m a fish, hyung. Hyukkie’s the monkey,” he said, comepletely serious, and failed to notice how Kangin had facepalmed at the same time they were supposed to do their we are Super Junior! thing.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this gif](http://i44.tinypic.com/6ztsfn.gif)


End file.
